The Great Shipwreck of Life
thumb|right|250px es el nombre de la canción de IAMX, incluida en el disco "Kingdom of Welcome Addiction". Su duración es de 3 minutos y 40 segundos. Esta canción aparece en el noveno episodio de la segunda temporada, titulado What Did We Do?. __FORCETOC__ Letras Ingles= We can make you understand We can make you understand Play with me You can make the love, I’ll make the money Stay with me Shut out the world, live underneath the city Release cold gender bombs On colonial closet middle England Stay with me I’ll be Peter Pan and you just be pretty To the brave and the petrified We all fall down To the slave and the civilised We all fall down To the lovers we left behind The bad days, the good nights In the great shipwreck of life We all fall down Born we are Between the hard black rock and the code of the immortal Torn from cars From the flames of the brave and the bosom we can’t return to We light up the bars of the world with the decadent essence of innocence Free but sharp We can be the satellite guiding through the dark To the great and the petrified We all fall down To the slaves and the civilized We all fall down To the lovers we left behind The bad days, the good nights In the great shipwreck of life We all fall down We can make you understand We can make you understand We can make you understand We can make you understand To the great and the petrified We all fall down To the slaves and the civilized We all fall down To the lovers we left behind The bad days, the good nights In the great shipwreck of life We all fall down We can make you understand We can make you understand |-| Español= Podemos hacerte entender Podemos hacerte entender Juega... conmigo Puedes hacer el amor, yo haré el dinero Quédate... conmigo Aislarse del mundo, vive debajo de la ciudad Suelte las frías bombas de género En el armario colonial de media Inglaterra Quédate conmigo Yo seré Peter Pan y tu solo se hermosa Para los valientes y los petrificados Todos caemos Para el esclavo y el civilizado Todos caemos Para los amantes que dejamos atrás Los días malos, las noches buenas En el gran naufragio de la vida Todos caemos Nacimos, y estamos Entre el hard black rock y el código del inmortal Rasgando fuera de coches A partir de las llamas de los valientes y el pecho al que no podemos volver Encendemos las luces de los bares del mundo con la esencia decadente de inocencia Libre pero fuerte Podemos ser el satélite que guía a través de la oscuridad Para los grandes y los petrificado Todos caemos Para los esclavos y los civilizados Todos caemos Para los amantes que dejamos atrás Los días malos, las noches buenas En el gran naufragio de la vida Todos caemos Podemos hacerte entender Podemos hacerte entender Podemos hacerte entender Podemos hacerte entender Para los grandes y los petrificados Todos caemos Para los esclavos y los civilizados Todos caemos Para los amantes que dejamos atrás Los días malos, las noches buenas En el gran naufragio de la vida Todos caemos Podemos hacerte entender Podemos hacerte entender |-| Vídeo center|500px| Otros medios Spotify Soundcloud Categoría:Musica HTGAWM Categoría:Música Temporada 2 Categoría:IAMX